1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for converting an existing recessed lighting fixture into what appears to be a flush mount lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recessed lighting fixtures and flush mount lighting fixtures are well known devices which are utilized in residential and commercial buildings to provide room lighting and a decorative accent. Recessed lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures which are recessed into a ceiling such that excepting for the base of the bulb and a border trim, no portion of the lighting fixture may be seen below the plane of the ceiling. Recessed lighting fixtures are typically coupled directly to the electrical system of a building without the use of a previously installed junction box since the components of the recessed lighting fixture itself occupy the same space that would be occupied by an installed junction box.
Flush mount lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures which mount flush with a ceiling, but include elements which extend down below the plane of the ceiling. Flush mount lighting fixtures are similar to hanging light fixtures and chandeliers in that they are both coupled to the electrical system of a building through a previously installed junction box. Flush mount lighting fixtures differ from hanging lighting fixtures and chandeliers in that flush mount fixtures do not include chains, cables, or other elements which provide an appearance of a freely hanging fixture wherein the connection point between the fixture and the ceiling may operate as a pivot.
As noted above, both hanging fixtures and flush mount fixtures are coupled to a building electrical system through a junction box. A junction box is simply a housing mounted above the ceiling plane and incorporating electrical wiring for connection to a lighting fixture as well as components for securely mounting the junction box to ceiling beams or other secure structural building elements. In this manner, in addition to providing a source of electrical power to a lighting fixture, the lighting fixture is also coupled to the junction box so that the lighting fixture is securely held in place.
On the other hand, if at the time a room is being designed, it is determined that a particular lighting fixture is to be a recessed lighting fixture, then the junction box is eliminated and the recessed lighting fixture is built directly into the ceiling. That is, a recessed lighting fixture is directly coupled to the building electrical system and a structural support element such that the function performed by the junction box is performed by the recessed lighting fixture itself.
The technique of utilizing a junction box for hanging a flush mount lighting fixtures and not utilizing a junction box for recessed lighting fixtures is adequate for initial installation and for remodeling provided that all recessed lighting fixtures remain recessed lighting fixture and all hanging or flush mount lighting fixtures remain hanging or flush mount lighting fixtures. However, if it is desired to convert a recessed lighting fixture to a flush mount lighting fixture, in the prior art, it is necessary to (i) remove the recessed lighting fixture from the ceiling; (ii) install a junction box; and (iii) connect the flush mount lighting fixture to the installed junction box. However, this approach not only requires the expense associated with purchasing one junction box for each recessed lighting fixture to be replaced, but also substantial labor costs and extra time to remove the recessed lighting fixture and install the junction box in its place.